


Gone. Not Gone.

by frnkieromustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Time Skips
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkieromustdie/pseuds/frnkieromustdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"En un momento estaba con Frank y al siguiente estaba en Brasil, en la cima del Cristo Redentor. En otro, regresó a la cama, justo cuando Frank lo penetraba. Después estuvo en Sudáfrica en medio de una junta importante. Estaba con Frank, luego en la India haciéndose uno con el lodo. Frank, Londres. Frank, Antártida. Frank. No Frank.</p><p> </p><p>Estaba en todos lados y en ninguno. En todos lados menos en el que importaba."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone. Not Gone.

"Esta era la noche..."

 

Borrar

 

"Esta noche. Tenía que ser hoy o no habría otra oportunidad.."

 

Borrar

 

"Mierda, tienes que escribir algo. ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo?, ¿cuántos años llevas así? Obligate si es necesario. Tienes que hacerlo."

 

... borrar

 

El cursor iba y venía, así como sus ideas. Los hombros dolían al igual que parte de su espalda baja. Algunos resortes de su colchón ya se sentían, así que probablemente su cuerpo dolía por esto. Era eso o estaba estresado. Las dos opciones eran igual de posibles. Frente a él, lucía un imponente mapa del mundo que ocupaba gran parte de su pared. Habían alfileres esparcidos por todos lados. Deseaba estar en alguno de esos lados en ese momento: su atención fue atrapada por el alfiler que ocupaba la India; ya no estaba sentado en su estudio, con el aire frío de New Hampshire y la oscuridad de la noche. No. Ahora se encontraba en algún pueblo indio, tirado en la tierra, envuelto por el calor sofocante de la primavera india. Su cuerpo sudaba a mares, ocasionando que la tierra se pegara a él y se convirtiera en lodo. El sol era abrazante, la gente pasaba y lo rodeaba por confundirlo con algún vago cuando en realidad no era eso.

 

Era él.

 

Era tierra. Era lodo.

 

Era nada.

 

Su celular vibró sobre la madera de su escritorio. Miró el reloj de su computadora, alzando una ceja al darse cuenta que logró distraerse por más de un par de minutos. Era media noche. Había tomado asiento frente a la computadora después de volver del supermercado, lo cual había sido alrededor de las cinco de la tarde... Era un fracaso. Exhaló aire antes de checar su celular. Tenía varias notificaciones por parte de sus redes sociales. En realidad ninguna era importante: algunas eran invitaciones a eventos que organizaban amigos al otro lado del país, otras peticiones de juegos o recordatorios del cumpleaños de personas que había dejado de ver mucho tiempo atrás y que en realidad nunca le habían importado. La notificación más reciente, la que le despertó del trance, fue por parte de Jenny.

 

"¿Cómo estás?"

 

No se molestó en abrir la conversación. Se levantó del asiento. Necesitaba mover sus extremidades antes de entorpecerlas más. Conforme iba caminando por la casa, encendía los interruptores de la luz. Al llegar a la cocina, decidió sería buena hora para comer algo. Hasta ese momento recordó porqué había salido de casa: sintió hambre y cuando abrió el refrigerador, se percató que no había comida, por lo que tuvo que ir al supermercado para satisfacer su antojo de pasta. ¿Por qué no comió en vez de perder su tiempo frente a la computadora intentando escribir? No lo sabía.

 

Comenzó a sacar lo necesario para preparar la pasta. La casa estaba silenciosa. En algún momento dejó de sonar el disco que colocó en el estéreo. Seguramente fue a eso de las seis y media. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a la repisa donde tenía sus discos. Vio los títulos y por un momento quiso tirar todos al piso y aplastarlos. Sin embargo, al final se decidió por Turn On The Bright Lights, la edición de aniversario por sus diez años. La música comenzó y él permaneció frente al aparato, viendo como las luces se movían al comando de Paul Banks. Separó la vista, pero aún podía verlas al cerrar los párpados. Eran azul y nostálgicas. Tan tristes que tuvo que sentarse en el piso y contar hasta diez para continuar respirando.

 

No podía.

 

Se tiró por completo e intentó enfocarse en la voz de Paul, más esto empeoró todo.

 

Estuvo en el piso hasta que el disco terminó.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

\- Tengo que ir al baño.

 

Estaba frente a él. Su cabello era de un negro profundo, porque rehusaba aceptar que era castaño. Aún no se deshacía de las perforaciones, por lo que tenía aros en la nariz y el labio. De hecho, en ese momento mordía su labio inferior, evitando soltar una carcajada. Descansaba su rostro sobre su mano derecha. Lo miraba intensamente. Sus ojos avellanas gritaban que estaba enamorado. Su estómago se contrajo.

 

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó, provocando que el otro riera.

\- Ya regreso, tonto.

 

Sin más, se fue. Él permaneció fijo en su asiento, aferrándose con fuerza a la taza que tenía entre las manos. En cualquier momento él también se iría. Ante la idea, miró por toda la habitación. Estaban en el comedor de su madre. En la mesa había libros que pidieron prestados a la biblioteca de la escuela. Al parecer trabajaban en el proyecto final de química. Los dos apestaban en química. Se estiró sobre la mesa, observando el interior de la mochila que estaba ahí: vio carpetas, plumas que ya no tenían tinta y otras que sí, papeles y exámenes reprobados... Pero localizó lo que buscaba.

 

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y lo tomó antes de que el otro regresara del baño. Lo escondió en el bolsillo de su sudadera justo a tiempo.

 

\- Mierda, hombre, tienen demasiados productos en su baño. ¿Todos son de tu mamá?

\- No, la mayoría son míos.

 

No era verdad, sin embargo bromear a su costa valía la pena porque arrancaba la risa más maravillosa de entre los labios rosados del oji-avellana. Desearía poder besarlo. Sabía que le correspondería si lo hacía, pero aún no era momento.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"¿Estás en casa?"

 

"¿Por qué no contestas las llamadas?"

 

"Mierda, todos están preocupados aquí y yo también. ¿Cuándo regresas a casa?"

 

"Aunque sea déjame en visto, hombre. Dime que estás bien, por favor."

 

"Ya me cansé, iré con la policía. Necesito saber que aún estás en este maldito planeta."

 

"SOY TU MEJOR AMIGA, POR UNA MIERDA. DIME. DÓNDE. ESTÁS."

 

No podía contestarle. No podía. Ni siquiera él sabía si estaba en la Tierra o no. ¿Qué tal si esta era otra dimensión? Otra donde no existen los meses ni los días. Donde el tiempo simplemente no existe. Era imposible que él no existiera porque obviamente alguien lo estaba buscando, ¿pero qué tal si no era él y era alguien más? Si contestaba las llamadas, la persona al otro lado de la línea lo sabría y lo habrían descubierto. No podía permitir que eso sucediera. La casa estaba en silencio de nuevo. Su cabeza no.

 

Una nueva notificación sonó. Alzó el celular y descubrió que era un mensaje de voz. Quería saber qué decía, pero temía abrir la conversación y que Jenny descubriera que la había estado ignorado. En realidad era bastante obvio lo que estaba haciendo, aún así no quería permitirle que dijera algo más. No lo abrió.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

\- ¿Has notado cómo te observa?

 

Jenny era preciosa. Era la mujer más hermosa de todas y la amaba. Deseaba protegerla, estar a su lado todo el tiempo y quererla. Era la hermanita que nunca tuvo. Aquella mañana llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta. Él estaba jugando con su cabello rojizo, descansando su cabeza en el regazo de la chica y viendo como sus pestañas se enredaban cuando parpadeaba.

 

\- Sí.

\- Es hermoso, ¿no lo crees? - Cuestionó, mirando en dirección a cierto ojiavellana que los miraba con recelo. No pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Lo es. - Lo amo, pensó.

\- ¿Por qué no lo invitas a salir, eh? Estoy segura que te diría que sí ni bien terminas de preguntarle.

 

Permaneció callado por unos minutos. Pensando en las posibilidades. Moría de ganas por hacerlo, pero eso afectaría el transcurso de las cosas y no podía permitirse tal cosa. Tenía que esperar aunque aquello significara morderse la lengua hasta sangrar cada que lo veía pasar por el pasillo. Esperaría aunque tuviera que pellizcar su brazo para recordarse que tiene que ignorarlo.

 

\- Él tiene que dar el primer paso. - Contestó luego de un rato, ganándose un suspiro exasperado por parte de Jenny.

\- Tan tonto.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Supo que no estaba en otra dimensión cuando se dio cuenta que el tiempo sí existía. Lo hizo porque un día, sin querer, se vio en el espejo y notó que tenía barba. Si es que a eso se le podía llamar así. En realidad su barba no es abundante ni tupida. Es más como el fantasma de lo que pudo ser su barba. Fuera como fuera, ahí estaba.

 

Había dejado de verse en los espejos por temor de lo que pudiera encontrar. Temía verse avejentado, o en un cuerpo que no le pertenecía. No estaba seguro de dónde provenía ese miedo, pero ahí estaba. Lo reconocía como irracional, más no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Simplemente seguía el miedo y no lo cuestionaba.

 

Permaneció un buen rato observándose en el espejo.

 

Además de su barba, las bolsas bajo sus ojos lucían casi negras, lo que delataba falta de sueño. Aquello le sorprendió. Según él sí dormía y lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo, son embargo sus rostro le indicaba que más que dormir, dejaba de estar. Lo cual tenía un poco de sentido. Aparte de todo esto, sus pómulos sobresalían. Admitía que no había comido como debería. Lo que veía le preocupaba y atemorizaba, sin embargo ayudaron a que aceptara que era él. Era él.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

\- Eres precioso, ¿lo sabías?

 

La noche fue maravillosa. Tan maravillosa como lo recordaba. Pasó por él a las ocho en punto. No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso aunque sabía que las cosas saldrían bien. Estuvo parado frente a la puerta por lo que le parecieron siglos hasta que el ojiavellana salió por ella, dedicándole una de esas sonrisas tan deslumbrantes que tenía. Más tarde aprendería que eran sólo para él. Esas sonrisas le pertenecían, al igual que toda su persona.

 

En ese momento estaban sentados en medio de un parque. Era tarde y sabían lo peligroso que era estar en ese lugar y a esa hora en Jersey, pero no les importaba. Porque aunque era la primera vez que salían, se sabían invencibles a lado del otro.

 

\- Tú eres hermoso. - Confesó, casi sin aire. No había despegado su vista de su rostro, reconociendo cada lunar, cada marca, cada rincón de esa perfecta piel. Ese era el efecto que tenía sobre él. Lo dejaba sin aire, porque era imposible que alguien tan perfecto existiera. Era una broma, una bofetada a la humanidad por parte del ser que los creó.

 

Las mejillas del más chico se tiñeron de rosa. Sabía que eso no debía de pasar así, pero no podía contenerse más. Lo tomó del rostro, sorprendiéndolo en el acto. Le gustaba tener el control. Le gustaba saber qué pasaría porque por dentro es una persona sumamente insegura y teme al rechazo. Afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente, dependiendo de la situación), siempre ha sabido qué sucederá. No recuerda cuándo se dio cuenta de eso, simplemente así ha sido desde que tiene conciencia. Pero fue sólo esta vez. Tenía que ser en esta ocasión, donde supo que viviría por esta persona, donde tenía que tomar la iniciativa y arriesgarse.

 

Acarició sus mejillas, sin separar la vista de los ojos avellanas más preciosos que ha visto jamás. Él lo veía con intensidad, gritando silenciosamente que lo amaba y era suyo. Se vieron y, sin pensarlo más, lo besó. Quiso llorar porque sus labios eran suaves y se acomplaban tan bien a los suyos. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro y aquel beso lo demostraba, arrojando a un lado cualquier duda que pudiera existir por parte de alguno de los dos. En medio del beso, el ojiavellana gimió, provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera la espina dorsal del mayor.

 

Dios... esos gemidos.

 

Al separarse, los labios de ambos brillaban gracias a la saliva. Antes de hablar, el otro lamió su labio inferior, como si aquello le ayudara a procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

 

\- ¿Es muy pronto para decir que te amo?

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Gerard, soy yo. Por favor dime que estás bien. Por lo que más quieras, no te atrevas a cometer alguna estupidez. Te juro que si lo haces me mato, te buscaré en donde sea que estés, y te daré la golpiza de tu vida, ¿me entendiste? Gerard, me muero si te pasa algo. Ya estoy muriendo. Por favor no nos hagas esto. Regresa a casa, bebé. Por favor."

 

Escuchó el mensaje una y otra vez. Ha pasado una semana desde que lo recibió y se siente la persona más estúpida del mundo. Aprovechó la madrugada para escuchar el mensaje, puesto sabía que Jenny estaría durmiendo, así que no le mandaría otro mensaje al verlo conectado. En cuanto la voz sonó, su corazón explotó. Había estado esperando la voz de su amiga, no la de Frank.

 

Ya eran las siete de la mañana y vio como Jenny comenzaba a escribir. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, él contestó:

 

"Está bien."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Algo había salido mal, ahora lo recordaba. Antes no lo había hecho, pero ahora ya.

 

En un momento estaba con Frank y al siguiente estaba en Brasil, en la cima del Cristo Redentor. En otro, regresó a la cama, justo cuando Frank lo penetraba. Después estuvo en Sudáfrica en medio de una junta importante. Estaba con Frank, luego en la India haciéndose uno con el lodo. Frank, Londres. Frank, Antártida. Frank. No Frank.

 

Estaba en todos lados y en ninguno. En todos lados menos en el que importaba.

 

Algo estaba pasando, no tenía el control. No comprendía. Tenía que irse. Se fue. Aún no comprendía qué estaba sucediendo, pero ya estaba rasurado y era lo que importaba. Seguía saltando de recuerdo en recuerdo, como siempre ha sucedido. Ya no puede vivir los recuerdos que su futura persona creará. Suponía que no importaba, aunque le preocupaba un poco. De vez en vez, aparece en medio de las calles de Tokyo o Moscú, pero ya no puede más y necesita regresar.

 

No sabe de dónde sacó el dinero, pero ya está en casa.

 

Escucha las voces de su madre, de su hermano, de Jenny y Frank. Los extrañaba, pero en ese momento sólo lo quiere a él. Toca a la puerta. Sólo tiene tiempo para ver el cabello rojizo de su amiga, antes de que el cuerpo de esta lo impacte. Afortunadamente no cayeron.

 

\- Eres un desgraciado, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿por qué te fuiste así? Te odio, eres un estúpido. Te amo, por favor no nos vuelvas a dejar de esa manera.

 

Lo metieron a la casa y todos, menos Frank. Lo llenaron de preguntas, abrazos, besos y regaños. Se sentía cansado. Necesitaba salir de ahí y ellos lo notaron. Mikey lo llevó a su cuarto, le sacó los zapatos y lo recostó. Luego salió. Estaba quedándose dormido cuando la puerta abrió. Sabía quién era, por lo que se puso de pie.

 

Esperaba ver enojo. Odio. Seguramente ahora que lo tenía en frente le pegaría, le llamaría estúpido y lo dejaría. Aquel mensaje lo había grabado en medio de la preocupación, pero no era verdad. Ahora lo odiaba. Pero no lo hacía, nunca podría: sus ojos avellanas eran tan transparentes y lo único que había en ellos era amor infinito. Lo amaba y no podía hacer nada contra ello.

 

Tampoco Gerard, pero eso le gustaba.

 

Rodeó su cuerpo como si fuera lo más frágil que ha existido en la historia de la humanidad. Descansó su frente en el hombro de su pareja y se embriagó con el aroma que desprendía su persona. Ahora estaba en el único lugar que le interesaba. En ese momento, todos sus yo, de todas las realidades, estaban con su Frank. Estaba en New Jersey. En el cuarto de su hermano. Entre los brazos de Frank. Y lo amaba. Lo amaba ahí y en todas las dimensiones y en todos los tiempos. Lo amaba infinitamente.

 

\- ¿Es muy tarde para decir que te amo? - Murmuró Frank, provocando que su aliento enchinara la piel del mayor.

\- Nunca.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué son signos de puntuación?


End file.
